


Little Sparkler

by Pidgeapodge



Series: The Royal Dorks [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula doesn't know what to do with babies, Azula is an Awkward Turtleduck, Baby, Cute, Cute Kids, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Newborn Children, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeapodge/pseuds/Pidgeapodge
Summary: Azula meets newborn Izumi for the first time.
Relationships: Azula & Izumi (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Royal Dorks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012743
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122





	Little Sparkler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, [anonymous_airbending_alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_airbending_alchemist/pseuds/anonymous_airbending_alchemist)!

Azula was swamped. The birth of a new royal was a time of great celebration, but it was also a time of great danger for the Royal Family.

After all, babies are tiny, weak, delicate things. What better way for traitors and rebels to strike out against the Fire Nation Royal Family than by taking out something so precious, so fragile?

So, Azula was busy making sure that everything was absolutely perfect. Nearly perfect wasn’t good enough. Her new niece needed to be safe.

Princess Izumi was born to her brother and Mai on the second day of the seventh month of the ninth year of the reign of Fire Lord Zuko. It was a hard and difficult labor for the Fire Lady, and both she and the infant were carefully watched by the nurses and midwives. Katara herself would be coming in soon to make sure they were alright.

In the week since Izumi had been born, Azula stopped five assassins, weeded out ten potential traitors, and fired a guard for being too loose lipped about sensitive affairs when enemy ears could be listening.

 _Is this really the best Zuzu has?_ she wondered. _Pathetic._

Azula heard someone step into her office. She didn’t even bother to glance up.

“Unless the life of one of the members of the Royal Family is in danger, get out,” she snapped.

“You don’t even have time to see your favorite brother?”

Azula looked up.

In front of her stood her brother, Fire Lord Zuko. He wasn’t dressed in his usual resplendent robes, but in a casual tunic and pants. He held a bundle in his arms.

Azula scoffed. “I’m busy trying to make sure people don’t kill you, Zuzu. That’s a full-time job.”

“Much appreciated,” smiled Zuko.

Azula rolled her eyes. “What are you doing in my office?”

“You haven’t come down to see your new niece yet.”

Azula pursed her lips. “I was told that she and her mother needed to be monitored. I did not want to disturb the healing process.”

Zuko smiled. “You don’t have to worry. Katara arrived, and both Mai and Izumi are completely healthy.”

Azula nodded.

“Mai’s been asking about you, you know,” said Zuko. “She was wondering where you were.”

Azula tensed. “As I said—”

“You don’t have to be worried about Mai, Azula,” said Zuko. “I understand you two haven’t had the best relationship, but she understands that you’re a part of this family.”

How did Zuko always know so plainly what was bothering her? He was the one who wore his heart on his sleeve, not her!

Zuko approached her desk, carrying the bundle. “I thought you might want to say hello.”

Azula’s eyes widened. “Is that—”

Zuko nodded.

Azula slowly stood up and approached Zuko. She looked at the little bundle in his arms, noticing for the first time the turtleducks embroidered on the blanket.

Inside the bundle was a tiny, squishy face, with round, rosy cheeks, a little nubbin nose, a prominent little chin, little tufts of black hair poking out from the top, and two little eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her mouth was slightly open, and her little tongue was poking slightly out.

The new princess was beautiful.

“Would you like to hold her?” asked Zuko.

Azula realized her mouth was open. She nodded once.

“Sit down, I’ll hand her to you.”

Azula gingerly sat back down in her chair. Zuko gently passed the sleeping child from his arms into Azula’s.

“Support her head—there you go, just like that,” he said, smiling.

Azula felt the baby’s weight in her arms and against her chest as she gazed down at her little niece. Izumi continued to sleep, undisturbed, her soft snoring making Azula’s heart twist.

Azula was never much one for children. She was terrible with kids, and tended to frighten them with her intensity. As she held her niece in her arms, however, she knew that she would do anything to make Izumi feel safe.

Izumi squirmed and blinked awake. Azula gasped as Izumi’s eyes came into view.

“She has your eyes,” said Azula.

Zuko smiled at Azula. “Cute, isn’t she?”

Azula could barely breathe out a quiet “Yeah,” she was so mesmerized with Izumi’s perfect little face.

Izumi seemed to study her right back, her little golden eyes taking in every detail of Azula’s face.

“Izumi,” said Zuko, “this is your Auntie Azula. Say hello!”

 _Auntie Azula. I could get used to that,_ thought Azula.

Izumi opened her mouth and said, “Ah!”

“Hello, little sparkler,” said Azula, smiling. “Nice to meet you.”

Izumi’s face scrunched up, and she began to wail. Azula panicked for a moment, thinking she did something wrong.

“Here, let me take her,” said Zuko. Azula handed the princess back to her father, feeling an emptiness in her arms and her heart.

“She’s probably just hungry,” said Zuko. “It’s been a few hours since her last feeding. Don’t worry, babies cry about everything. It’s the only way they can communicate for a while.”

Azula nodded. “How— how do you know that?”

“It was in the parenting books I read,” said Zuko.

Azula couldn’t help but smirk. “Oh, Zuzu, ever the bookworm.”

“Hey, I needed some kind of guidance on how to be a father! It’s not like—”

The sentence died on his lips and both siblings frowned. Ozai continued to rot in prison, and even if he were free, Zuko would never turn to him for fatherly advice. The subject of their father was a touchy one between them, with many complex emotions roiling in them both.

Izumi continued to cry.

“Anyway, I’ll bring her to Mai for her feeding,” said Zuko. “I’ll see you at dinner?”

Azula wanted to protest that she was buried in work, that she didn’t have time, but a tiny piece of her mind nagged her.

_Family is important._

Azula took another look at her newborn niece, and exhaled. The tension melted from her body. She met Zuko’s gaze with a small smile.

“It would be my honor, Zuzu.”


End file.
